Conventionally, software for automating and streamlining operations of storage apparatuses and server apparatuses in data centers and companies (this is hereinafter referred to as the “operation automation software”) has been developed and commercialized.
This operation automation software is software that executes a series of operations to storage apparatuses and server apparatuses according to a processing routine created by combining a plurality of modules, which are also referred to as components, with processing details defined therein (this is hereinafter referred to as the “service template”), and by sequentially performing processing to the individual components.
According to this operation automation software, it is possible to automate complicated operations such as creating logical volumes within the storage apparatus or creating a data storage within the server apparatus, which were conventionally performed manually based on operation manuals, and it is thereby possible to perform efficient and smooth system operation management while preventing the occurrence of failures caused by human error.